1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC card having a memory such as a ROM,
2. Description of the Related Art
Some IC cards are provided as having a communication function such as of LAN so that they may be used to perform communication, for example, between personal computers. An IC card of this type comprises a controller serving as a processing section for performing the communication processing and a ROM which stores a program for controlling the controller.
In a conventional IC card of this type, it is sometimes required to modify the content of a ROM (firmware) for controlling the controller. In such a case, if the controller itself is not provided with a function of rewriting the content of the ROM, the IC card must be dismantled to replace the ROM. Accordingly, the dismantling of the IC card must be performed every time when a new version of the firmware is intended.